Miyuki Okui
Miyuki Okui 'is the protagonist of the '14th Chapter '''of the series and in the second chapter of the 4th manga. She is friends with Nako and Kumi and begins getting to know Araya throughout the chapter. Bio Appearance She has light, shoulder-length hair mostly worn over her shoulders with a very slight curl on end. Her thick choppy bangs are mostly brushed to the side with the opposite side tucked under her hair. Personality Miyuki is easily frightened and worried, which often makes her an easy target for pranks and scary stories. She tries to be brave and more bold, but is often anxious. '''History Miyuki is horrified by a story Kumi tells her one day while observing the large mirror in the school corridor. In the process she bumps into a strange classmate, Araya, who believes deeply in the Land of Mirrors tale and has spent a long time doing research on it to see if its true or not. While interested in this, Miyuki doesn't think much of it and claims not to be frightened after her friends tease her, but in the process she accidentally causes a very small crack to appear on it, causing her grief as they leave. The following day Miyuki begins to notice other strange things when she sees Kumi with an injury she claims to be nothing, although she realizes it's in the same place as the crack on the mirror. Horrified she fears that she caused this by hitting it, and after class she follows Kumi and Nako to the mirror. As their behavior changes, she is quick to come up with an excuse, saying she has to use the restroom and they return to class. She panics trying to determine what is going on when Araya reappars, saying that he warned her to be careful. She asks what he knows about the mirror and he recalls an incident last year that he witnessed, but nobody believed him. Instantly, Miyuki claims she does however, having proof that something is wrong as she confides in him what just happened. She returns to class and attempts to focus on her studies, but as she starts noticing more and more oddities with the other people in class they suddenly gang up on her. She feels the room and runs into Araya, who leads her to the nearby Resource Room for safety. As further panic begins to set in, he hands her a bat and points out that they will need to destroy the mirror, and as soon as a few students find them, Araya defends her from them until she can escape and make her way back to the corridor. She hits the mirror, causing Kumi and Nako to hurriedly call her name and join her. They apologize for what they did and explain how they were only playing a prank, pointing out how they faked the sudden changes. While she is utterly upset with them, Miyuki can't hide her relief and begins to cry again. It's then she notices that there are cracks all over her friends and the mirror, and in the area surrounding them. As it slowly begins to come together, she realizes just then that this world is the Land of Mirrors as her and her friends begin busting apart and fall to pieces. Suddenly, Miyuki is shown staring at the broken mirror while holding a baseball bat and expresses annoyance with Kumi, who claims this is her fault despite being the one to tell Miyuki to swing the bat in front of the mirror. As they join their friends, she listens as Kumi begins to tell them the story of the land of mirrors- unaware of her reflections teary eye in one of the mirror shards. Quotes Trivia Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 14 1.jpg Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists